This Christmas
by YellowSpeedyNinja
Summary: (Contains spoilers for movie) One-shot where Hiro throws a Christmas party and invites all his friends. Everyone is having fun, but Hiro's past catches up with him and he knows this Christmas won't be like the last one. Can anyone comfort him? (Hirogo.)


"Hiro! You coming down? Your friends will be here in a few minutes!" Aunt Cass called.

"Just a minute!" Hiro called as he quickly ran into the bathroom and combed his still messy hair. Then he ran downstairs. Aunt Cass was throwing a Christmas party and Hiro had invited all his friends.

He looked around at the café. It was completely decorated for Christmas.

"Wow Aunt Cass, you really went all out!" Hiro exclaimed.

Aunt Cass turned around.

"Oh my boy!" She whispered running to Hiro, hugging him.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"It's great." Hiro whispered. Just then, there was a knock on the door. He quickly ran over and opened it.

"Hey Honey." He exclaimed.

"Hi Hiro!" She yelled, giving him a big hug, her arms full of presents. Then Wasabi came, followed by Fred, and at last, GoGo, all carrying presents.

~hour later~

Everyone was sitting around the café, talking to one another. Aunt Cass had put Christmas music on in the background.

"Want to play board games?" Aunt Cass asked. For some reason, the Hamada's always played board games on Christmas. "Sure!" Everyone cheered.

"Hiro, can you help me with them?" Aunt Cass asked. Hiro nodded and followed her upstairs. They grabbed a few and headed back down. Soon, everyone was playing one.

Honey won the first round of Candyland against everyone. Then they played Uno, which GoGo won. Eventually they split up into groups and played different board games.

"Who's hungry?" Hiro asked which everyone raised their hands. Hiro went into the kitchen and began to make cookies and brownies along with many baked stuff. Aunt Cass of course helped with the baking.

"Can you get the frosting and sprinkles out of the cupboard?" Cass asked her nephew.

"Sure." Hiro said, running over to the cupboard. He began stuffing his arms full of sprinkles and icing/frosting. He had just grabbed the last one when he saw something. He grabbed it with one hand. As soon as he saw it, he gasped, dropping the icing and sprinkles, and ran out of the room; crying, and run upstairs.

"What happened?" Honey asked Aunt Cass. She was stunned as well. Everyone filed into the kitchen. Honey walked over to where Hiro had freaked out. She knelt down and saw a picture. "Oh." She whispered, everyone coming over to look at it.

It was a picture of Hiro and Tadashi (from a couple years ago) decorating Christmas cookies. They both were covered in frosting, and it looked as though they had been caught.

Aunt Cass ran up to Hiro's room.

"Hiro, sweetie, I'm sorry about Tadashi, I know it's hard, since this is the first Christmas without him." She started.

Hiro turned around. "Please, just go back downstairs. I just want to be alone. Just continue the party; I'll come down in a while." He yelled. His Aunt took a step back "Oh, O-Okay." She whispered, walking back down the stairs.

~30 minutes~

The mood had saddened, but the party continued. People still played games, talking to each other.

However, GoGo sat on the stairs, looking up towards Hiro's room. She felt bad, she had missed Tadashi, but in the past months, being super heroes had gotten their minds off it. But seeing that picture must have triggered it again. GoGo had her own secret though.

For some reason, GoGo had felt close to Hiro. Ever since she gave him that hug

_Stop it GoGo! You're supposed to be the one who can take care of yourself! Not the one who goes after a boy! Especially a boy 5 years younger than you!_

As the minutes passed by, Hiro never came downstairs. Everyone had forgotten about Hiro, as they were partying like nothing was wrong. But GoGo stayed by the stairs. She slowly crept up the stairs to Hiro's room. She took a breath _you got to do this GoGo. _

She grabbed the handle, but realized the door was cracked open. She slowly pressed against the door so that it opened enough for her to walk in. Hiro was sitting down in a chair, face down to the desk. She walked up quietly, flinching as the floor creaked.

"Go away Aunt Cass." Hiro sighed, not turning to GoGo.

"Hiro, I'm not Aunt Cass." GoGo responded. Hiro immediately sat up, and then realized it was Gogo. Hiro's face was red, so he must have been crying for the past 2 hours.

"Oh, hey Gogo." He sniffled.

"You should come downstairs. You're missing the party" Gogo offered.

"Why? So everyone can ask me if I'm okay. So you can tell me to woman up and stop thinking of Tadashi? So that everyone will think I'm a baby? So everyone can tell me to lighten up, and have fun for once?" Hiro burst out. Gogo flinched, and took a step back. _That hurt._

"H-Hiro." Gogo's voice cracked. Hiro realized what he had done.

"Gogo, I'm sorry. I just miss him. I thought I was done, but I saw that picture, and I just couldn't take it. You didn't deserve that. You probably should go." Hiro sniffled.

"It's okay. I just, wasn't expecting that. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't like seeing my friends have fun while you're here all alone sad." Gogo explained. Hiro blinked.

"Hiro, I get it. You still miss your brother, even I do. He was my best friend. We can still remember them and be without them though. It's pretty hard but I had to realize Tadashi wouldn't want us to sulk in the corner, he would want us to live while we are young and have fun!" Gogo explained.

Hiro smiled. She was right, that's what Tadashi wanted to do. "Thanks Gogo, I guess just sometimes I need one of my friends to remind me." Hiro admitted. Gogo smiled back, she walked over to him and gave him a hug. Hiro blinked, shocked.

"Gogo, you can let go of me now" Hiro teased. Gogo quickly released him from her grip, embarrassed.

"Sorry." She squeaked, moving her bangs out of her face with her hand.

"Gogo, did I just make you blush?" Hiro accused, giggling.

"No!" Gogo lied.

"Then why did your cheeks turn red?" Hiro questioned.

"I don't know!" Gogo declared. Hiro smirked. Gogo punched him in the shoulder, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiro whined. Gogo shrugged.

"So Gogo Tomago has a soft side?" Hiro smirked. Gogo chuckled.

"I'll kill you if you tell anyone!" Gogo threatened. _She's so cute_ Hiro thought.

"Well please don't kill me for this, but I kind of like your soft side." Hiro confessed. Gogo smiled, sitting next to Hiro as she leaned against the wall. They sat their awhile, listening to Christmas music. That played in the background. Eventually Gogo leaned her head against Hiro. Hiro was tense at first, then relaxed.

_I definitely don't mind this. _

~ A while later~

"Wanna go downstairs? Might as well enjoy the rest of your Christmas party." Gogo suggested. Hiro nodded, standing up. He offered a hand to Gogo, but she put her hand out telling him she didn't need any help, and stood up with ease. They walked to the stairs, and were just about to head down, when Gogo noticed something.

Just above the stairway, was some mistletoe which must have been hung by Aunt Cass. Hiro had stopped.

"Ready?" Hiro asked.

"First I have to give you a Christmas present." Gogo hinted. Hiro raised his eyebrows.

"What do you me-"Hiro started but stopped when Gogo had leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Hiro's face went bright pink.

Gogo giggled and ran downstairs.

"Wow." Hiro beamed, a cheesy smile forming on his face. He cleared his mind, then ran downstairs.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

**Hope you liked it! Please Review! Should I do Hirogo (Hiro X Gogo) one-shots?**


End file.
